


exes and weddings

by pinkmanicpixies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, I still don't know how tags work, M/M, Side gyuhao uwu, Weddings, soonyoung shows up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmanicpixies/pseuds/pinkmanicpixies
Summary: Wonwoo catches a stranger who tries to take his gift for his ex's wedding. The said stranger likes smirking and drinking wine straight from the bottle. Did I mention he's handsome, too?





	1. exes and weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another fic. 💖

Wonwoo's still wondering how he ended up sitting in this round table.

When he saw Mingyu's mom in the furniture store (he needed a new shelf with all the books he's been buying) just three days ago, she invited him to her son's wedding.

"I know you broke up years ago, but you've become a part of our family, as much as Mingyu has become a part of yours" Mingyu's mom smiled at him and he politely returned a smile too.

"Plus Mingyu would be really happy to see his best friend there" 

///

After being together for 3 years, the Jeons and the Kims have become quite close, with the Jeons visiting Mingyu's family during the holidays. Wonwoo's niece even has Mingyu's sister as her godmother.

Their breakup years ago wasn't bad, in fact it was a mutual decision for the both of them. While everyone thought they were the endgame, it just wasn't the same for them. They slowly drifted apart until their last days were just a flashes of bland days and i love yous with no real emotions anymore. The little things which made them adore each other at first stopped being endearing.

"We'll still be bestfriends right? I don't want us to stop being friends" Mingyu said to him on the day that they parted, as tears begins forming in his eyes. 

Wonwoo wipes them down as he smiles at Mingyu

"Of course" 

And stayed as friends they did. For the both of them, it was the better decision than staying together. A year after their break up, Wonwoo was introduced to Minghao, Mingyu's boyfriend.

He easily saw how perfect they were for each other, and how Mingyu never smiled for him the way he did when he was with Minghao. And while he was definitely happy for Mingyu, he kept thinking about his own happy ending.

He moved away from their hometown and started studying again, hoping to get a master's degree in Literature. He still talked to Mingyu (and sometimes Minghao) from time to time until it became more and more rare, as he became too caught up with his studies.

Until years later, he receives a wedding invitation in his mail. Along with the invitation came a short handwritten letter from Mingyu.

Hey Won, 

I know we haven't talked much lately but you're still my bestfriend and I want to see you on the happiest day of my life. Will you come? Please? Hao and I will be waiting for you. 

-Gyu

Wonwoo never replied and didn't consider going to the wedding until his encounter on the furniture store with Mrs. Kim.

///

Three hours before the ceremony, Wonwoo was still contemplating whether he'll go to the wedding or not. Sure, Mrs. Kim can be really persuasive and Mingyu would be happy if Wonwoo came but is it really okay for one of the grooms' ex to be there?

Groaning, Wonwoo got up from his bed put on a white button down, a bowtie, a black coat, and pants. He just just wished this wouldn't end up being a bad decision. 

///

And that's how Wonwoo ended up here, at the table farthest from the grooms. He already greeted the Kims, they were happy to see him especially Mingyu's mom. When he made his way to Mingyu and Hao, they were indeed delighted to see him.

The reception was still far from over, but he already had a slice of the cake (if he was being honest, free cake was one of the reasons he went to this wedding anyway). He decided it was time to go and got up to go to the parking lot and drive back to his apartment. He's just gonna text Mingyu and Hao his best wishes and that he already left.

As the doors of the elevator he was in was closing, a man dressed in a white tux clutching a big familiar silver box on one hand and a bottle of wine on the other was shouting inaudibly. Wonwoo guessed he was trying to catch the elevator so he pushed the buttons of to keep it open for a little longer.

The stranger mutters a breathless thanks as he gets on. Now that Wonwoo takes a closer look at the stranger, he was breathtakingly handsome. His silver hair pushed back definitely looks good on him with his white tux and black slacks. The stranger catches him staring and smirks.

"Am I to assume that you're gonna ditch this wedding, too?" he asks and takes a swig of the wine he was holding

Wonwoo laughs quietly "Yeah well, I already had a taste of the cake anyway" 

"How was it? I was busy picking stuff up so I didn't get to taste it"

"I'm not really a fan of carrot cake but it was okay" Wonwoo says as his eyes wander to the familiar box. He suddenly sees the card attached to it and recognizes his own handwriting.

"Oh my god that's my gift to them! Are you a thief? Give that back!" Wonwoo says as he tries to reach the box but the stranger was fast enough to dodge him. 

"Uh, no it's not" the stranger said sheepishly as he chugs the wine bottle. 

"Yes it is! That's literally my name right there!" Wonwoo was starting to get annoyed. Sure, he just got the gift on the way to the wedding and didn't really give it much thought or meaning but he still meant to give it to Mingyu and Minghao. 

The guy looks at the gift card and reads it. 

"Oh so you're Wonwoo. The infamous handsome ex" the guy looks at him from head to toe and smirks "Well, you sure are handsome. I get the hype"

Wonwoo slightly blushes at the sudden compliment. This elevator ride is surely taking longer than expected.

"Who are you anyway?" Wonwoo finally asks the stranger. 

"Oh right, I'm Junhui. I'm Mingyu's old fuck buddy" the guy, Junhui, says nonchalantly as he drinks again from the bottle. 

Wonwoo's eyes widened. Mingyu had a fuck buddy? When?

Was it when they were still together? No, Mingyu would never ever cheat. 

Was it after their breakup and before he met Minghao? No, he never talked about anything similar to it. 

But ultimately, why would Mingyu invite his old fuck buddy to his wedding? Was he insane? Did Minghao know about this? What did his mom had to say about it? 

Wonwoo had so much question and this elevator ride is stressing him out. Before he could stop himself, he grabs the wine bottle from Junhui and finishes it all in one go. 

Junhui was visibly shocked but laughed at Wonwoo's behaviour.

"Woah, easy tiger. If you want more, I still have a lot of wine in my hotel room" Junhui said grinning. 

The elevator bell rings, and Junhui steps out, leaving the now empty bottle of wine from Wonwoo's hands. He waits outside the elevator for Wonwoo's decision. Wonwoo is really hesitating but god, the wine was good. 

Against his better judgment, he steps out of the elevator too to follow Junhui. And boy does he have so many questions for this guy. 

///

Junhui's room was located at the far end of the hall which gave them time to chat some more. Wonwoo spoke up first, still clutching the wine bottle from earlier.

"Okay, I've thought about it and there's no way you are Mingyu's fuck buddy. Even if you are, there's no way he'd invite you" Wonwoo said and patiently waited for Junhui to reveal who he really was.

Junhui wheezed and stopped to look at him. "Oh god, I can't believe you bought that joke. Is that why you've been so quiet?"

Wonwoo stops walking too and looks him in the eye, still not saying anything.

"My name is really Junhui and I'm actually Minghao's childhood friend who got dragged all the way from China" Junhui finally says after Wonwoo doesn't answer him.

They reach Junhui's room and asks Wonwoo to open the door for him.

"I'd ask you to just hold this for me but I can't risk you running away with this box and ratting me out to Minghao" Junhui says to which Wonwoo just snorts.

"Well it is my gift to them. And what makes you think I won't rat you out anyway?" Wonwoo asks but Junhui just shrugs.

"Are you gonna rat me out?" Junhui looks at Wonwoo in the eye and makes him flustered for the second time that night.

"Not in the next 24 hours at least, no" Wonwoo says and Junhui just laughs.

"I knew you weren't a snitch"

///

Junhui hands Wonwoo his own wine glass as he sits on the floor and leans on the box containing Wonwoo’s gift. The younger male was already sat comfortably on the bed with his bare foot. Both of their coats were already hanging at the back of Junhui’s door. 

“Since this is your gift, can I ask you what this is? Is it a toaster? I hope it is because mine’s already old and creaky”Junhui asks Wonwoo as he checks out the box more carefully. 

Wonwoo snorts while taking a sip of his wine and just grunts loudly. 

Junhui smirks at his response “Okay so not a toaster. Shame. Is it at least a blender?”

“No, you thief. It's a food processor. Do you usually take random gifts at weddings?” Wonwoo asks, genuinely curious. 

Junhui just laughs “First of all, rude. I'm not a thief. Me taking this box was just supposed to be a prank, but since I saw how generic looking this box is and that they probably wouldn't even notice if I take this one, I'm going to keep it now.”

“Second, why a food processor? Damn, I just bought a new one last week.”

“Well it wasn't supposed to be yours, was it?” Wonwoo glares at him but doesn't complain any further. The box IS generic-looking and if he was correct, there were 5 other gifts with the same gift wrapper as his. Two of those is wrapped around a box that is approximately as big as his.

“Okay, how about the wine and champagne stash here then? Was it also for a prank or do you just love drinking?” it was Wonwoo's turn to ask.

“Let's just say little Hao Hao loves his hyung so much so I get a free pass on all the alcohol I'm gonna bring to my room” Junhui slyly smiles and Wonwoo notes about how Junhui likes smirking and alcohol.

“My turn to ask” Junhui says but Wonwoo just laughs. 

“Oh are we playing 20 questions now?”

Junhui’s face brightens “That's a great idea! Okay, I'm gonna start, what's your favorite color?”

“Really? Are you gonna waste you questions like that?” Wonwoo finishes his own glass of wine. 

“Hey, it's still my turn so don't reply with a question.” Junhui replies as he pours some more wine on Wonwoo's glass.

“Hmm. Blue. What about you?” Wonwoo sips again from his glass.

Junhui just snorts “Come on. Give me a real answer! Is it not even alice in wonderland blue, or ocean in the pictures blue, or aquamarine blue? Also you can't ask the same question again.”

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes “Fine. I like serenity blue.”

Junhui just laughs at points at Wonwoo giddily “There's a proper answer! Okay your turn.”

Wonwoo puts his glass down the table and clasps his hands together, thinking of a question. 

“How old were you when you learned how to ride a bike?” Wonwoo's serious face while asking the question and the randomness of it all was enough to make Junhui laugh out loud.

Wonwoo’s eyebrow were knitted together with genuine confusion while Junhui was laughing.

“Sorry, that was just so random and oddly specific. I was expecting you're gonna ask for my favorite food or something” Junhui was wiping the tears from his eyes and tries hard to keep himself from laughing again. “But to answer your question, I think I was nine back then”

They continued the game until they finished the bottles of wine. Eventually they were about to finish the game, with only a question left each.

“Okay, my turn again.” Junhui smiles, as he already climbed the bed too and is sitting face to face with Wonwoo as if they were playing some kind of intense game.

“Why did you and Mingyu break up?”

Wonwoo is visibly taken aback and swallows hard. He did not expect this question at all but Junhui was intently waiting for his answer.

“We just, drifted apart. We both fell out of love but we still kept being friends because that's just how we've always been and it's how we'll always be. I love him but it's all just platonic now”

Junhui just nods before saying “Okay, your turn now.”

“I'm just curious but you've never really had feelings for Minghao? I mean, he's a great guy”

Junhui just laughs, a little bit bitterly, Wonwoo notes “Of course I did. But I already realized it too late. He was already with Mingyu by then and everything about them just made sense. I loved him so much so I'm not gonna ruin it for him”

The past tense Junhui used doesn't escape Wonwoo’s ears. 

“Are you saying you've already moved on? Then why are you drinking here in your hotel room instead of celebrating the wedding with him?” Wonwoo asks. 

Junhui just laughs and says “Hey no more questions. We're already done with the game.”

With that, Junhui finishes his own glass of wine and reaches for Wonwoo's. He gets up from the bed and puts both glasses on the mini counter of his room and turns to Wonwoo. 

“Okay, I'll make you a deal. How about I answer your question but you have to answer another one from me too? Does that sound fair?”

Wonwoo just shrugs “Okay.”

“Yes I've moved on. It's been years but seeing his wedding today made me think ‘what about me? when would my happy ending happen?’ and it made me sad so I'm here, drinking with his groom's ex because we both got nothing better to do.” Junhui says as he made his way back to the bed.

He sits down carefully and faces Wonwoo “And now, my question is…”

“Will I still see you in the morning?” Junhui asks with hopeful eyes.

'Oh god, how can I say no to those eyes' he thinks. 

Wonwoo gulps but he answers

“Yeah, okay. I’ll still see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you finished it!
> 
> I'm planning to add another chapter. I already have a plot but I feel like I'm running out of words hehe. Anyway, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter! I'm @dinoshuar :))


	2. wines and bow ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui decides to stay a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during my marketing class im sorry jksjskjsj

Junhui pushes the cart filled with groceries as Minghao checks out the nachos in the aisle.

“Remind me again, why am I pushing this grocery cart today instead of your husband?” Junhui asks grumpily but continues to push the cart anyway.

“For the third time in 45 minutes, Wen Junhui, Mingyu has a deadline today and we’re running out of food” Minghao answers, annoyed.

“Anyway what made you extend your stay here? I thought you were dying to get back to China?”

Junhui just shrugs “No reason, I just missed it here”

Minghao just eyes him with suspicion but doesn’t push it.

“Where have you been staying, then?”

“Soonyoung’s. But I found a place near my old uni, I’m gonna move there this coming Friday”

“Hmm. Do you need help moving? Mingyu and I are free that day”

“Don’t you have a housewarming party to prepare for on Saturday? Just focus on that. I don’t have much stuff anyway.”

“Oh speaking of that, invite Soonyoung-hyung too, will you? I haven’t seen him in a long time”

Junhui just nods

“I still can’t believe you slept with Wonwoo on my wedding night” Minghao suddenly blurts out.

Junhui groans “Come on Hao. It’s been a month, why are you so bothered by it?”

“He’s my husband’s ex, Jun. Also he’s a good friend of mine.” Minghao says.

“Exactly my point. He’s Mingyu’s ex, not yours.”

Minghao just sighed and gave up arguing with Junhui. “I just don’t want things to get complicated, Jun.”  
Junhui racks his brain for any reason why things would get complicated but didn’t find one because unbeknownst to Minghao, sleeping with Wonwoo isn’t exactly what the other is thinking. 

///

Junhui wakes up with a slight headache from all the wine he drank last night. What made this morning better however is waking up with a gorgeous man next to him. 

Both him and Wonwoo lie on the hotel room’s bed, both their clothes from the night before neatly folded on a chair. Wonwoo refused to borrow one of his white shirts at first but Junhui insisted that his white button down is gonna get all wrinkly if he slept in it.

Junhui watched as Wonwoo’s eyes flutter awake.

“Hey there, glad to see you’re still here”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“I know. How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy but I’ll live” Wonwoo smiles back at Junhui.

Their moment was ruined when someone knocks at the door, followed with Minghao’s voice

“Hey, Junhui, are you awake now?”

Junhui sighs and apologizes to Wonwoo before getting up. He shouts a quick ‘just a moment’ at Minghao as he walks towards the door. When he opens it, Minghao barges in and looks at the empty bottles of wine on the counter.

“I knew it. So here’s where all the wine went…” Minghao trails off as he sees Wonwoo sitting on the bed, still rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

Minghao’s eyes widen as he looks at Junhui, then back at Wonwoo. Then back at Junhui’s half-naked body. Then back at Wonwoo on the bed. On Junhui’s bed.

Junhui could almost swear Minghao was about to scream before he took a deep breath and said

“Please tell me Mingyu and I were the only ones who had sex last night”

Junhui doesn’t answer him and just smirks. He didn’t even need to look to know that Wonwoo just turned red. Wonwoo clumsily stands up from the bed and excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

Minghao just sighs and shakes his head “Okay, nevermind. That’s not what I came here for. I was gonna ask you about your flight back to China”

While Minghao waits for him to answer, Junhui chews on his bottom lip.

“Is that all? You could have just texted me instead”

“True but I also had to check up on you. I know you drank a lot last night”

“I’m fine, Hao. You should go back to Mingyu, he might be looking for you now” Junhui just smiles and reassures him. Minghao just sighs and mutters an okay before leaving the hotel room.

As Minghao left, Wonwoo emerges from the bathroom.

“Uhh, why’d you let Minghao think we slept together?” Wonwoo asks Junhui but he just smirks.

“Well, you had the chance to correct him too but you didn’t now, did you?” Junhui shoots back as Wonwoo turned red again.

“Point taken.” Wonwoo silently mutters but Junhui just laughs.

“Don’t worry, he’ll figure it out sooner or later” Junhui says as he picks up his carrier and picks out a fresh set of clothes from the bunch.

Wonwoo now sat back at the bed and scrolled through his phone. He asks “So when are you going back to China?”

Junhui noticed something it the way Wonwoo asked the question, he can’t quite place what it was. He hesitates before answering “Tonight.”

There was a thick tension in the air but Wonwoo just hums. Junhui attempts to lighten the situation by asking Wonwoo to order something from the hotel so they could have breakfast together.

“I’ll just take a quick shower. Order anything you want, it’s on me” he says as he enters the bathroom. Wonwoo just nods as he looks at the hotel’s menu.

When Junhui walks out of the bathroom not more than 15 minutes later, Wonwoo was already gone. On the mini counter was a breakfast platter with a note that says

"Have a safe flight. -W"

Junhui silently eats his breakfast and tries not to think too much about what happened the night before. But it was hard especially with the note and what ifs Wonwoo left him with.

When he tries to clean up his stuff, he sees a familiar bowtie that is definitely not his. With a few hours before his flight, Junhui calls an old friend.

“Hey, Soonyoung. It’s me, Junhui. Listen, can I stay over at your place for a few weeks?”

///

On the ride back to Soonyoung’s place, Minghao asks Junhui

“You still haven’t given me a proper answer why you suddenly decided to stay here.”

Junhui continues to stare outside the window. There isn’t much car on the road. The silence stretches on and Jun could feel the younger’s piercing gaze on him, which is a great feat since he knows that Minghao is in fact, driving.

“Is it because of Wonwoo?” Minghao asks with a distinct sharpness in his voice. Junhui freezes for a moment then recovers.

“Maybe. But also because I like it here.”

“Really, Junhui? You’re going to leave everything you have in China for a guy you just met?” There’s still that edge in his voice and Junhui doesn’t understand why Minghao is so against this at all.

“Isn’t that exactly what you did when you met Mingyu? It worked out well for you, didn’t it?” Junhui retorts.

Minghao is visibly shocked. For a moment, he looked like he was about to say something but decided against it.

“Does Wonwoo even know you’re here?” Minghao asks, genuinely concerned.

Jun sighs “No. I don’t even know how to contact him without asking you or Mingyu.”

None of them speak for the rest of the trip.

///

Junhui gets all his groceries from the car’s trunk and proceeds to climb up Soonyoung’s apartment.

Before he could go any further, Minghao calls him and hands him a small piece of paper.

“At least let him know you’re here, okay?” Minghao gives him a small smile before jogging back to his car.

Junhui knows what the note says, of course. He’s just not sure if he’s ready for it.

///

It’s been two days after his grocery trip with Minghao and a day before he leave the comfort of Soonyoung’s apartment to live on his own.

Junnhui is currently sitting on the kitchen, his eyes trained on a certain note he hasn’t opened yet ever since his Chinese friend gave it to him. He must have been so focused because he didn’t even notice Soonyoung enter the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and sit beside him until the dancer spoke.

“What is that?” Soonyoung asks out of the blue which startles Junhui.

“Ah, Soonie. What’s wrong with you, really? Stop sneaking around!”

Soonyoung just laughs at his friend, “Not my fault you’re so jumpy, Jun. So what is that?”

"Pandora's box but possibly in the form of someone's number" Junhui says

Soonyoung just scoffs "Just call them, Junhui. How bad could it be?"

"He just left a note saying 'have a safe flight' after spending a night with me." Junhui says which earned him a little 'yikes' and a grimace from Soonyoung. 

"What if he doesn't want me contacting him after all?"

"Hmm. Well, you might as well call them, you know? I mean, you even stayed back here after Minghao's wedding. It's not like you spontaneously cancelled your flight back to China just because you wanted to have a month-long sleepover in my apartment" Soonyoung says as he goes back to the fridge to drink another glass of water.

Junhui doesn't say anything. He just purses his lips, contemplating what his friend just told him.

Soonyoung continues "Listen Junhui, I like having you around. Are you sure you have to move into another apartment? We could just split the rent here."

Junhui just smiles at his friend's generosity. "I'd love to, Soonie. But I want my own space too. Besides, it'll be closer to my new job as an Asian Studies professor."

“Okay, do you need help moving in tomorrow?” Soonyoung instead offers.

“Nope. I don’t have a lot of furniture anyway.” Junhui just smiles.

“Oh, right. Soonyoung, Minghao asked me to invite you to his housewarming party on Saturday. Think you’re free?”

“Sure” Soonyoung smiles and leaves Junhui alone in the kitchen again.

A little later, Junhui leaves the kitchen and tucks the note neatly inside his wallet. There’s no use in wallowing over the issue right now. He still had to pack his stuff for tomorrow and maybe buy a gift for Minghao and Mingyu’s party.

///

When Saturday came, all Junhui could think of as a gift was a scented candle. He picked the one which smelled faintly of woody musk because it reminded him of something but he can’t quite place what it was. He just hoped the newlyweds would like it.

He and Soonyoung arrived at the party a little early because Minghao asked for their help in setting up some decorations and cooking some dishes. There weren’t many guests. Just some close friends and Mingyu’s parents who only stayed for an hour.

As it was getting late, the guests were starting to go home one by one until only their closest friends remained. The doorbell rings and Junhui was quick on his feet since he’s the one closest to the door and Minghao and Mingyu were busy taking care of some of their friends who questionably got drunk.

“Jun can you---”

“It’s okay Minghao, I got it”

If he was being honest, he completely forgot that Wonwoo could possibly turn up at this party. Sure, he was friends with both Mingyu and Minghao but Jun kind of pegged him to be the type of guy to go to a housewarming party on time and leave earlier than the rest.

Junhui is still frozen at the door. Luckily, Wonwoo still hasn’t looked up because he looks like a total idiot right now.

Wonwoo continues to rummage through his bag. “Hey guys, I’m sorry for turning up s---. Junhui?”

All Junhui could muster up is a weak “Hey, Wonwoo”

Before Wonwoo could answer, Mingyu is already at the door. Junhui couldn’t be more thankful.

“Hey, Wonwoo. You made it! Oh you guys know each other right?” Mingyu smiles at the both of them, his cute canines showing.

The both of them just nods. Mingyu ushers Wonwoo inside and takes what seems to be a bottle of wine from Wonwoo. Junhui is still left at the door, his eyes still on Wonwoo.

///

Half an hour after Wonwoo arrived, Junhui finally decided to approach him when he found the younger sitting on the balcony with a glass of red wine beside him.

“You know, you left your bow tie in my hotel room.” Junhui says nonchalantly, as if he hasn’t been rehearsing how he would approach Wonwoo in the bathroom just fifteen minutes ago.

Wonwoo just smiles “That’s where it was, huh. Do you plan on giving it back?”

“Nah, it looks better on me.” Both of them just laugh and sipped their wines.

A minute or so of silence passed until Wonwoo decided to break it. “I heard from Minghao that you’re planning to stay here. Any particular reason?”

Junhui takes a deep breath. “Well, I had to bring back a bow tie to its owner. You know, it’s funny. I told that bow tie guy to have breakfast with me but all he left me with is a note, wishing me a safe flight.”

Wonwoo just smiles at the memory. “Maybe bow tie guy was scared he’d be too attached to a beautiful man he just met when he’s leaving for a foreign country some hours later.”  
“Well, I stayed. Isn’t that enough proof for bow tie guy that I like him and I’m willing to try?” Junhui looks at Wonwoo in the eye. He wasn’t aware how it happened but their faces are only mere inches apart. Wonwoo smiles and closes the distance between their lips.

“Bow tie guy likes you too. And he’s willing to try” Wonwoo says after they pull away. They smile at each other before Junhui plants little kisses on Wonwoo’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna explain that Junhui went to college in Korea (hence, his fluency at the language) but I wanted to emphasize that he and Minghao were childhood friends back in China. :---)
> 
> Again, let me know what you think!! Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated uwu.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter, I'm @dinoshuar!! :)


End file.
